


Boyfriend Hoodie

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Chan has certain feelings about it, Chan is a soft dom, Chan is captain, Established Relationship, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is a little shit and gets punished for it basically, Minho wears Chan's hoodies, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Title Kink, Top chan, brat tamer chan and brat minho, d/s dynamics, dom chan, minho is kitten, sub minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Minho keeps wearing Chan's hoodies.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 377
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Boyfriend Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 94: "Person a has a thing for person b wearing their clothes”
> 
> Hello hello hello!  
> I wanted to branch out a bit in my writing so I decided to dabble in d/s dynamics, and I'm quite pleased with the outcome uwu  
> Also yes I did two fics for fuckfest because I hate myself lolol
> 
> This was actually my first time writing proper d/s, shoutout to my good friend Mikah for helping with accuracy! I was literally messaging her like every 30 seconds like "would this be accurate?" "how would this go?" get yourself a dom friend like mine y'all Mikah is the best of the best <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

The members of Stray Kids often shared clothes. This was a fact. Laundry got mixed up constantly and there usually wasn’t enough time to sort through it and give everyone their own respective clothing.

So the first day that Chan saw Minho wearing his hoodie, he thought nothing of it. Well- he did think something of it, but it was just how cute his boyfriend looked wearing his clothes. 

On the second day in a row that Minho wore one of Chan’s hoodies, he started to wonder a little bit. Surely Minho must have just taken a pile that had a bunch of his hoodies in them, right? But again, not much suspicion of anything devious, just more thoughts of how cute Minho looked. He was starting to bulk up a bit, but Chan was still broader and his hoodies were bigger, and so Minho always got really cute sweater paws that made Chan internally coo (and sometimes walk over and hug his baby from behind).

On the third day,  _ in a row _ , Chan definitely was suspicious. Surely Minho was doing this on purpose- and he was wearing some of Chan’s favorite hoodies too. Granted, they were all the same color (black) but they were very comfortable, and he was a teeny bit irked that they were getting dirty again. But on the other hand, it was  _ Minho _ . Wearing  _ Chan’s _ hoodie. The possessive undertones that came with the “boyfriend hoodie” aesthetic were undeniably attractive. So Chan just stared. He had been staring all week. He wondered if Minho noticed his near constant gaze.

Day four- okay Minho  _ absolutely _ was doing this on purpose. He knew who’s hoodies he was wearing and he was continuing to wear them. And this hoodie wasn’t even taken from the laundry, it was taken straight from Chan’s closet. What, did he not like his own clothes? Or was he just trying to get a rise out of Chan? Did he know how much Chan actually liked seeing him wear his clothes?

The fifth day was the kicker. Not only was Minho wearing yet another hoodie of Chan's, but  _ he wasn't wearing pants _ . And okay, that itself shouldn't be an uncommon thing. Minho certainly didn't wear pants to bed at night. But at the same time, he usually wore at least sweatpants around the dorm. And what also made this different is that when Minho noticed Chan's gaze, he  _ winked _ .

That. Little. Brat.

Later on that evening they had planned a movie night; Jisung had wanted to watch a horror film but refused to watch it alone. Chan wasn't looking forward to it- he hated horror movies. At the very least, he would be able to hug Minho and hide his face during the scary parts.

However, rather than sit next to Chan as he usually did, Minho sat down on the floor in front of Chan, tucking himself between the older man's legs. Chan leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Minho's head, and while he did, he caught a whiff of something.

"Minho? Are you wearing my cologne?" Chan asked.

"Yeah," Minho answered nonchalantly, "couldn't find mine."

"Haven't you been using febreze these days though?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find it."

Chan narrowed his eyes slightly, suspicious, but let it slide. After all, Minho smelling like him….it just brought back more of the possessive undertones that the boyfriend hoodie brought. And Chan was fairly possessive at times! 

The movie began, and Chan got comfortable, grabbing a pillow to hug and hide his face in when things got freaky. It was one of those psychological horrors, the worst in Chan’s opinion- those were the ones that really fucked with your head and had true nightmare material.

Suffice to say, Chan hid his face a lot.

Well, until half way through the film, where something began to distract him. See, Minho kept moving his head, as if he wasn’t quite comfortable. And since he was leaning back between Chan’s legs, his head was right over Chan’s nether regions. So every movement, every adjustment of his head, it rubbed against Chan’s dick. Which was  _ really _ distracting. Chan had to divert more and more of his attention from the movie to trying to  _ not _ get a hard on while in the presence of the others. But it seemed that the more Chan tried to keep himself soft, the more Minho kept shifting a round. As if he was trying to- wait a minute.

_ Wait a minute _ .

Oh, this was a  _ whole new level _ of brat.

Chan could hardly focus on the movie at all (which may have been a blessing in disguise, as it was getting more and more creepy), since he was now hit with a quadruple combo: Minho wearing his hoodie, wearing his cologne, not wearing pants, and rubbing against his dick every three minutes.

When the movie was over, and they switched the lights back on, Chan saw out of the corner of his eye Seungmin looking at them weirdly. He then whispered something to Hyunjin, who nodded and loudly yelled “maknae line sleepover in Jisungie and Jeonginnie’s room!” which was followed by enthusiastic cheers from the other younger ones, along with whining from Changbin who didn’t want to sleep alone. Chan inwardly thanked the two of them, they were taking themselves out of the bedroom they shared with Chan and Minho, which meant they had the whole room to themselves. His kids were smart.

As they all headed to bed, Minho went straight off to go brush his teeth and then headed over to his room. Chan went along with him, with them going in the same direction it made sense. When Minho started to just walk to his bed without even sparing a glance, Chan reached forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Hold on a second,” Chan said, “you didn’t think you could just get away with driving me crazy all week?”

Minho looked back, an innocent smile on his face. “Whatever do you mean, hyung?” he asked.

Chan pulled Minho over and kissed him fiercely. As they kissed, he slowly walked them over to their bunk, pushing Minho down the moment they got to Minho’s bed.

“Don’t play dumb,” Chan chided, “I know you were doing it on purpose. Wearing my hoodies all week? Wearing my cologne?”

Minho kept up the innocent act, batting his eyes.

“Maybe I just like the way you smell, ever thought about that?” 

...okay that was cute. Chan took a moment to inwardly coo, before going back to holding his boyfriend accountable for his actions.

“And what about that little stunt during the movie? You’re a goddamn  _ tease _ ,” Chan added.

Minho’s smile shifted, to one of a cat that had gotten the cream.

“What are you gonna do about it?” he challenged.

“Brat. I should punish you.”

Minho batted his eyes again. “You wouldn’t, I’m too cute.”

Chan just kissed Minho again, the other man melting beneath him.

“You are going to fuck me though, right?” Minho asked when they pulled away.

Chan let out a sigh.

“I  _ should _ say no, and make you beg for it like the naughty kitten you are,” he answered.

“But…?” Minho prompted, sensing that Chan had more to say.

“ _ But _ , you’re wearing my clothes. And you smell like me. And it’s  _ really _ hot. So you get a pass….for now.”

Minho’s smile returned and he let out a laugh. “Have I ever told you that I love you?”

“You could say it again.”

It was Minho who pulled their lips together this time, grabbing at Chan’s shirt to pull it off. Chan did, pulling away momentarily to pull it over his head. Attacking Minho’s mouth again, he undid his pants and scooted them down (as best as he could while still kissing Minho). He broke the kiss again to grab the waistband of Minho’s underwear and pull it down. As he did, he noticed the Versace logo on the elastic. These were Chan's boxer briefs.

“Are you wearing anything that  _ isn’t _ mine?” he questioned.

“My hair,” Minho answered, smirking.

Chan shook his head fondly, reaching up and running his hands affectionately through Minho’s hair. As his fingers threaded through the locks, he started to grip it tightly and pull, causing Minho to let out a needy whine.

With Minho’s lower half now bare, Chan got up and got the lube and condoms from where they usually kept them. As he turned back he saw Minho start to take the hoodie off.

“Leave it on,” he ordered.

Minho looked over at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes that Chan knew all too well. But he obeyed, pulling the hoodie back down. 

Chan walked back and sat down on the mattress again, placing the condom off to the side and opening the lube. He reached back around Minho to press lubed up fingers to his entrance and found something already there. From the feel of rough ridges, Chan figured out it was the plug with the rose on the end that he had gifted to Minho a while back.

"Oh? Were you not going to tell me you were already opened up?" Chan asked, looking Minho in the eyes.

Minho smiled coyly. "Whoops...must have slipped my mind."

Chan glanced away and pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. Minho sure was asking for it tonight. When he looked back at Minho, he saw the other shiver under his gaze, pupils dilating.

Chan took hold of the plug and started to pull it out. And then pushed it back in, then pulled it out again. He started to fuck Minho with the toy, started to pull moans from his boyfriend.

"Channiieeee," Minho whined, "I want your dick, get on with it already!"

"Oh you want my dick, do you?" Chan questioned.

"Yes, Kitten wants Captain's dick." 

"Alright. Kitten will get what he wants."

Chan reached out for the condom, and then paused.

"Hey….do you want to go without tonight?" he asked.

Minho's eyes practically sparkled.

"Yes please," he answered, smiling.

Chan gave an affirmative nod and left the condom where it was, picking up the lube bottle again and pouring some on his cock. Minho reached back and pulled the plug out of his hole, and put a pillow underneath himself.

When Chan lined himself up, he made sure to angle himself so he would drag across Minho's prostate when he thrusted in, using his hand to help put his dick in the right position. He could tell he was successful from the way Minho's hand shot up to grip his shoulder, fingernails digging into the skin as Chan thrusted hard. Minho let out a moan, smiling as he did so, clearly satisfied that he had gotten what he wanted. 

Chan took hold of Minho's waist, gripping it tightly as he continued thrusting roughly. Minho's other hand moved up to grip Chan's other shoulder and his nails dug in harder, scraping along the skin and no doubt leaving red marks in their wake.

The harder Chan went, the louder Minho moaned in response. Especially after Chan took one of Minho's legs and threw it over his shoulder, changing the angle to drag across his prostate more. 

Chan was getting close, he wrapped a hand around Minho's shaft and started stroking him in time with his thrusts so they would cum at about the same time. 

"Do you-  _ fuck _ \- do you want me to pull out? I'm getting really close," Chan asked, his other hand gripping Minho's thigh tighter and tighter.

Minho shook his head. "No, cum inside. Wanna get filled."

Chan kept moving his hand and his hips at a quicker pace, until Minho suddenly seized up and cried out, cum spilling out across his abdomen, some of it getting onto the hoodie he was still wearing. Chan continued to thrust until he hit his climax, releasing inside of Minho. Minho let out a small whine as Chan filled him up, a sweet sound that Chan adored hearing.

While Minho was still twitching and coming down from the high, Chan pulled out, taking a moment to look at his cum slowly dripping out of Minho's hole.

Then, he put his fingers back in, and started searching for Minho's prostate. The sudden restimulation jolted Minho back to reality, and he looked at Chan, confused. Once he realized what Chan was doing, his eyes widened.

"Chan," he whimpered, "Chan I came already you don't have to-  _ ah _ \- Channie- Captain-  _ ahhh Chan- _ !"

Chan just smirked at him.

"What? You got what you wanted, didn't you?" he remarked.

Minho whined loudly, and tried to hide his face behind his hands.

Chan tsked and shook his head, reaching out and pulling them away.

"Nope, no hiding allowed Kitten," he gently scolded.

"But- but Captain-"

"You had your fun getting reactions out of me. Now it's my turn."

Once Chan found the prostate again he started circling around it, and then switched to pushing at it- the way one would ring a doorbell- over and over again. It didn't take very long for Minho to just dissolve into a mess of moans and curses. At one point Chan slowed down a bit, making sure he wasn't going too far, but Minho didn't look like he wanted Chan to stop, so he sped back up again. 

Minho tried to hide his face once again, but Chan quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. He took hold of both of Minho's wrists and pinned them over his head, so he couldn't move them at all.

Chan leaned down and planted a light peck on Minho's lips.

"I said no hiding," he whispered.

Minho just whined.

"Fuck- fuck you…." he complained, followed by another moan as Chan pressed a little harder with his fingers.

Chan smirked. "But I'm already fucking you."

Minho tried to glare, but with the state he was in it wasn't very effective.

After several more minutes of the prostate milking, Minho stopped being able to form words- all he could do was moan and whine. Chan worried that maybe he wasn't in a clear mindset anymore, so he stopped for a moment and asked if Minho was still with him. The rapid nod he got in confirmation was as good an answer as any, so Chan kept going. Minho's refractory period had ended, and he had gotten hard again, and Chan continued to milk his prostate until he came again. When he did, it was with tears in his eyes and another loud and high pitched moan. 

As Minho lay there, panting heavily, Chan pulled his fingers out and let go of Minho's wrists. Minho's body was spasming as he came down from his second orgasm, and Chan also noted that he seemed to be unable to unclench his hands. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked, after the spasms had stopped.

"I hate you," Minho grumbled.

"No you don't. Come on, let's go take a shower and get you cleaned up." 

After they were showered and clean, Minho insisted on putting on another one of Chan's hoodies, since the first one was soiled. Chan was in no way inclined to stop him, and handed over one of his softest ones. They got under the blankets and Chan hugged Minho tightly, their bodies pressed snugly together. Chan started stroking Minho's hair, and Minho chugged some water from the bottle they kept next to the bed. Once it was empty, he tossed the bottle in the general direction of the trash can. 

"You took your punishment so well baby," Chan praised, "you were so good for me."

"Always good for you Channie," Minho replied, nuzzling against Chan's shoulder.

Chan snorted. "You're a brat half of the time, but you are obedient in the end so you're not wrong. And I love you regardless. My brat, my pretty baby."

"I love you too, my sweet baby who takes care of me." 

Chan pulled the blanket up more around them.

"Do you feel cozy? Are you warm enough?" he asked quietly, and Minho nodded. 

"You know," he said, "I actually did start wearing your hoodies because they smell like you. I like the way you smell….that's not weird, is it?"

Chan shook his head. "No, of course not. I think it's cute, you like me that much that you want to smell like me."

Minho smiled softly, and Chan pressed kisses to his cheeks and his nose, making him giggle.

"You are just the cutest," Chan said, "how am I so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I think I'm the lucky one actually," Minho debated.

"Hmm...no I'm pretty sure I'm luckier." 

"Nooo I am! You're so sweet and romantic and even though I am bratty at times you still make me feel good. And you give decent hugs."

"Only decent???"

"Fine, you give the  _ best _ hugs."

"That's more like it."

Minho rolled his eyes fondly. "Dork."

"Your dork," Chan corrected, smiling at his boyfriend.

Minho smiled back. "Yes, my dork. So are we agreeing that I'm luckier then?"

"Now hold on, I never said that-"

Minho started laughing and pulled Chan into a kiss. His laugh made Chan start laughing and then they were just laying there, laughing at nothing for a whole minute. Minho had the sweetest laugh; Chan didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing it.

"Hey Channie, guess what?" Minho asked, once their giggles had subsided.

"What?" 

"I love you."

Minho gave Chan a kiss on the nose, which made him start giggling again.

Chan returned the kiss to Minho's nose, and added one to his forehead as well.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
